Military shuttle
| Service period = 2250s |}} A military shuttle'The names military shuttle and military transport come from labelling of production material in the reference book ''Star Trek: The Art of the Film., or '''military transport, was a type of shuttlecraft used by the in the 2250s of the Kelvin timeline. The shuttle's interiors could be configured for a variety of uses. Shuttles of this type were in service at least as early 2255, though were considered old by 2258. ( }}) Specifications The class was quite an angular design, an elongated hexagonal cross-section with two shorts wings towards the aft on either side, and two small nacelles on either side at the top rear of the ships. The cockpit was situated the front of the ship and could accommodate two pilots, though could be piloted by a single individual. The cockpit was accessible from the rear via a large opening into the cabin. This entrance could be sealed, with a transparent door, should the cabin be opened to space, allowing the pilot to continue flying the ship uninterrupted. The shuttle featured a large window at the front giving views from the cockpit, and rows of three small windows along either side. The shuttles was accessed by a hatch at the side, just behind the cockpit, the door of which split; with part opening upwards and part folding downwards to make entrance steps. The design also featured a large hatch on the underside of the vessel. ( }}) The interior of the military shuttle could be configured in a number of ways. Seating could be provided for many people, with rows along each side of the vessel and two back-to-back rows down the center. The central space in the cabin could also be fitted with a transporter, typically specified for industrial use, meaning it could be used for heavy cargo as well as personnel. Finally the interior could be fitted to allow space jumps; handles along the ceiling allowed space jumpers to position themselves, and be locked to the ceiling; the ships' floor hatch could then be opened to launch them into their jump. ( }}) To land the shuttles had four landing feet which retracted into their underside once in flight. ( }}) This class of shuttle was included in the complement of , , , and starships, and could be used as an escape podThe video game D-A-C includes a feature allowing a player to launch an "escape pod" when their ship is about to be destroyed, permitting them to respawn and continue playing quicker. The escape pod design for all Federation ships in the game is a military shuttle.. ( ) History In 2255 the shuttlecraft Bardeen, fitted with passenger seating in the cabin, was used to collect cadets from the Riverside Shipyard in Iowa. ( }}) In 2258 numerous military shuttles ferried Starfleet cadets from Hangar One on Earth to their postings on starships. A short time later Captain piloted the 's Shuttle 89 to surrender himself to the Narada, in the flight he used the shuttle space jump launch capability to deploy Enterprise personnel to disable the Narada' s plasma drill. Shortly after this Shuttle 78072, assigned to the Delta Vega outpost, was modified by Spock and to successfully accomplish transwarp beaming. Not long after this encountered the prime reality's Spock standing next to a military shuttle in a hangar on Earth. ( }}) In the 2250s military shuttles were commonly used as escape pods when starships, battling forces of the , were facing imminent destruction. ( ) Known craft *''Bardeen'' (70172) *Shuttle 89 *Shuttle 12091 *Shuttle 78072 Apendices Background *In and are seen boarding a passenger shuttle on Earth, but in the following shots are shown seated at the window of a military shuttle once they are in space. This would appear to be a discontinuity in the film, although it's possible Kirk and McCoy merely changed shuttles between shots for some reason. Connections Appearances * }} * * * * * External link *Behind-the-scenes article on the military shuttle on John Eaves' blog. Category:Small craft classes (alternate reality)